User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 7
(This is on yesterday's date, as I could not make it in time. Today's chapter is coming out later) Chapter 7: 7 days 'till Christmas... Kuumba (Creativity): To do always as much as we can, in the way we can, in order to leave our community more beautiful and beneficial than we inherited it Georgia grasped at Domitron’s arm, ignoring the hot tears spilling down her cheeks. She was screaming, she thought. It was all white noise. She couldn’t see past her friend, lying still on the ground before her. His face was burned into her mind. His soft, uncertain smile right before he gave up. Right before he turned to wisps of smoke right between her fingers. She sagged into Wolf’s body, feeling drained and wound up at the same time. Her hands clutched his shirt as sobs wracked her body. She had seen the other one – the teal spirit- vanish, and Domitron was gone just as it was. Amidst all the crying, only one voice spoke up. “We’re sorry,” Ender sounded. “It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault. It- it isn’t. Don’t you d- don’t you dare blame yourself!” Order nearly shouted. Her voice was muffled by her own cries. Georgia disagreed. If they’d just been a little faster, or if they’d noticed Domi hadn’t been safely hidden away, then he’d be fine. It was their fault. She said nothing, though, and Wolf allowed her to continue crying into the fabric of his nightshirt. They eventually pushed themselves to their feet and trudged into the kitchen. They were gently placed into chairs by the spirits. G chose to ignore how undefined they suddenly had become. It took her a moment to realize Niko was also gone. Her sobs were no longer driving nails into G’s heart. “Louis, please… what happened?” Georgia begged in a broken tone. Louis didn’t respond, but instead turned to Ender. “Everyone’s gone, G. Everyone. Ren, she was the other one we brought in, but it was too late for her. We can’t exist here anymore. Domi got too close… and now he’s gone, too.” Ender explained. He tried to sound strong, but G could hear his hiccups and stumbles. He wasn’t doing any better than the rest of them. Even Narrator was extremely bothered. He stood away from everyone, hiding his face. G left him be. It felt like a yawning chasm had opened up and swallowed G whole. She didn’t want to see anyone else die. There had to be a way to stop it, right? As more tears slowly trickled down her face, it was hard to stay optimistic. “S- so that’s it? You’re gone and we’re left?” Order finally asked. Louis nodded, now only a blur of light and red. Order curled in on herself. L stared dully at the ground. Wolf didn’t face anyone. “Maybe if we just… ran. Left this place and never came back, it’d stop. Who needs pranks or plans? W- we can,” G laughed a little hysterically, “we can stop this some other way!” She started rocking in her chair, trying to drown out the chattering in the other room. “I can fix this. Give me a second. Give me a second.” G shut her eyes and refused to look as someone wrapped her in a hug. She needed to fix everything. She’d been worried, and now Domi was gone. It was her fault. She just needed to think. Her fault. Her fault. HerfaultherfaultHERFAULTHERFAULT- Someone shrieked. G’s eyes wrenched themselves open. She saw the issue immediately. Shoving off Wolf, she stumbled out of her chair and reached out to the only spirits left. She saw now that they were all almost gone. Miles met her gaze. “We didn’t want to hurt you any more. We couldn’t tell you,” he explained in a painstakingly calm voice. “You’re all amazing. I love you guys. Stay strong, and-“ Louis’s voice faded out, and the blur of light faltered. Order staggered past Georgia and tried to hug Louis, only for him to implode into a shower of sparks right before she could. The girl’s legs twisted, and she fell to the floor. Blue and Miles were the next ones after that. They barely had time to react. It was just Ender, now. “We believe in you. We all did. Just hold on, alright? Stay strong. Stay together. See you on Christmas, alright?” Ender attempted to give a thumbs-up, but it was blurred. He was fading. Fast. Far too fast. “No! We can’t do this! WE CAN’T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU ALL!” Georgia screamed. L grabbed her hand, but G pulled away from the redhead. She tried to ignore the hurt plastered on her friend’s face. “I can’t solve this! The plan was stupid! We thought we had more time!” She started moving forward, but Ender rapidly backtracked. “That plan’s all you have.” And with that, he clutched his chest, took deep breaths, and collapsed into a wispy, bright mass onto the floor before dissolving. G found herself collapsing into Narrator’s steady form. With all the crying, Georgia couldn’t tell if she herself was sobbing. That chasm was wider now. It felt like falling into a dark abyss. As much as she wanted to let it consume her, a small bit of spirit protested. She couldn’t quit. Not yet. She could save them. She would save them all. Category:Blog posts